No Reason
by magnaeautumn
Summary: CHAPTER 1 IS UP. Datang satu setengah jam sebelum kelas mulai adalah keanehan mutlak seorang Kim Jongin, terlebih lagi, dia membaca bukunya!/"Hati-hati, malam-malam begini banyak orang berbahaya."/Jongin tidak bisa lupa, mata bulatnya, rona merah, bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu./"Mukamu seperti orang jatuh cinta!"/Tidak mungkin... kan?/KAISOO and other OTP/YAOI/Enjoy


**No Reason**

**.**

KAISOO/YAOI

**.**

Enjoy~

Ini aneh.

Melihat sosok Kim Jongin yang tengah duduk di deret depan kelas Cho-songsaeng adalah sebuah keanehan di mata Do Kyungsoo.

Jelas saja, Kim Jongin telah dikenal sebagai salah satu mahasiswa dengan cap buruk. Sering terlambat, tidur di tengah pelajaran, mengobrol, membuat kegaduhan, dan sering sekali membuat kesal para dosen. Tapi pagi ini, entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya, namja berkulit tan itu malah sudah tiba di dalam kelas yang masih akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Duduk diam, rapi, tenang, membuka buku, dan membacanya. Oh, God, Kim Jongin yang ia ketahui bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh bukunya di kelas.

Hell, sebuah keanehan mutlak!

Oh, ayolah. Kyungsoo bukannya sok memperhatikan seorang Kim Jongin sehingga tau apa-apa tentangnya. Hanya saja, Kim Jongin memang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah. Jadi, tidak mengherankan kalau Kyungsoo yang notabene bukan tipe orang senang bergosip pun tahu akan hal itu. Lagipula, Kyungsoo sendiri memiliki sumber terpercaya seperti Byun Baekhyun dan pacarnya, Park Chanyeol, serta Xi Luhan, namja asal Beijing yang tinggal satu gedung dengannya. Dan ketiganya adalah orang-orang maju di bidang berita. Maksudnya, mereka selalu tahu kabar-kabar terbaru di kampus.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Juga tidak percaya. Lalu mulai penasaran. Kenapa Kim Jongin sudah datang? Kenapa dia tidak duduk saja di belakang dan tidur saja? Kenapa dia duduk di depan? Oh, astaga, apa dia akan belajar di situ? Tidak, tidak, Kyungsoo tidak dapat membayangkan nasibnya nanti apabila ia duduk di samping anak berandalan seperti Kim Jongin. Anak itu pasti akan mengganggunya.

Aduh, apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? Lagipula, kenapa sih Kim Jongin harus duduk di sebelah tempat yang biasa Kyungsoo duduki? Seperti tidak ada bangku lain saja, batin Kyungsoo gemas.

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Suara berat itu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Mata bulatnya seakan hendak keluar saat menyadari Kim Jongin tengah menatapnya. Tatapan tajam namja tan itu memerangkap pandangan Kyungsoo. Omo, tadi itu, Jongin yang berbicara? Kepada Kyungsoo?

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Kim Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo gelagapan. Ia meringis malu menyadari posisinya. Semua orang pasti akan tampak seperti orang bodoh apabila mematung di depan pintu dengan raut aneh seperti Kyungsoo. Damn, Do Kyungsoom kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.

"Yaa," Kim Jongin menyahut lagi. Sepertinya kesal karena namja bermata bulat itu tidak menanggapinya.

"U-uh, ung, k-Kau… bicara pada… ku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Oh, tidak. Suara dan tangannya gemetar. Ayolah, Kyungsoo, jangan semakin mempermalukan dirimu.

Kim Jongin terdiam sebentar menatapnya. Lalu mendengus sementara sudut bibirnya terangkat setengah. Menampilkan seringai yang membuat Kyungsoo, entah mengapa, merasa wajahnya memanas. Ehem, seksi. "Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi orang di kelas ini selain kita?"

Kyungsoo kembali gelagapan. Hell, Kim Jongin sedang berbicara kepadanya. Bahkan menggunakan kata 'kita'. Ah, semoga wajahnya tidak memerah sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menahan rasa malunya apabila itu terjadi.

"A-a… Aku hanya mau… meletakkan barang-barangku saja," jawab Kyungsoo. Lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tas serta beberapa bundel kertas di meja sebelah Kim Jongin. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat mengetahui bahwa kedua mata Kim Jongin terus mengikutinya dari tadi.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengambil domper dan handphone dari dalam tasnya dan segera berbalik keluar ruangan. Tapi suara Kim Jongin membuat badannya otomatis berbalik lagi menghadap namja tan itu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo sempat bingung akan alih badannya yang bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kim Jongin. Matanya menangkap pandangan Kyungsoo lagi. Menguncinya.

"Ke… ke… perpustaka… an?" Uh, Kyungsoo merutuki lidahnya yang malah mengeluarkan nada seolah ia tidak yakin dengan tujuannya. Kim Jongin pasti berpikir kalau Kyungsoo sedang mencari alasan untuk menghindarinya.

Kim Jongin menatapnya. Dahinya berkerut sebentar, melepaskan kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas. Kyungsoo berkedip. Apakah ia baru saja melihat Kim Jongin seperti… kecewa?

"Baiklah," sahut Kim Jongin.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil berbalik. Gerakannya terkesan ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Kim Jongin. Namja tan itu hanya mengangguk. Secepat mungkin, Kyungsoo langsung memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, telinganya menangkap kalimat dari Kim Jongin yang membuat otaknya semakin terisi oleh banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, Kyung."

Apa-apaan ini? Kim Jongin meminta maaf? Pada Kyungsoo? Kim Jongin tau namanya? Dari mana? Sejak kapan? Apa Kim Jongin selama ini memperhatikannya? Oh, bukannya ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu? Kenapa Kim Jongin memanggilnya dengan 'Kyung'?

…

Kenapa dia sok akrab, sih?

Ah sudahlah. Kyungsoo pusing.

* * *

"Kyungsoo-_ya_!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap lambaian tangan Xi Luhan dari salah satu meja kantin deretan tengah. Ada Park Chanyeol juga di sana. Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang mendapati keduanya sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

Kyungsoo tidak jadi pergi ke perpustakaan. Selain bosan dengan aura perpustakaan yang sepi, Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk ke sana. Ia datang pagi sebenarnya karena ia ingin mengerjakan tugas laporan ke Jung-songsaeng. Tapi dengan adanya seorang Kim Jongin di kelas, ia tidak jadi mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tidak, Kyungsoo bukannya takut pada Kim Jongin. Ia hanya… hanya… umm… tidak nyaman? Yah, benar juga, sih, Kim Jongin minta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Berada di satu ruang hanya berdua bersama Kim Jongin rasanya… tidak nyaman.

Uh, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah menggunakan kata itu. Tidak adakah bahasa lain, Kyung?

"Kau jangan heran, Kyung, melihatku datang sepagi ini. Aku hanya kehabisan bahan makanan di rumah dan kelaparan. Jadi, yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri," Luhan mengangkat kotak susunya, lalu dua bungkus sandwich yang hanya tinggal bungkusnya, "sarapan."

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Kyungsoo. Ia melempar senyum ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah melahap sandwich miliknya. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyum saja. Mulutnya masih penuh. "Oh iya, mana Baekhyun?"

"Asal kau tahu, Baekhyun sakit. Tadi pagi buta, dia menelponku, jam lima, Kyung. Jam lima! Semua orang masih tidur jam segitu," cerita Luhan. Namja cantik bermata rusa itu memang selalu heboh kalau bercerita. Sama saja seperti Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Jam lima aku sudah bangun, ke rumah Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol. Merasa tidak terima nama pacarnya di mention Luhan sebagai pengganggu tidur seseorang. Yah, meskipun dalam hati Chanyeol sendiri juga merasa agak terganggu karena ia jadi harus bangun jam lima pagi, padahal biasanya dia bangun jam 7 an.

Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya, mengejek. "Tapi kalau hari biasa kan kau bangunnya molor Chanyeol-ah."

Skak mat. Chanyeol merengut. Kyungsoo tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat dua temannya ini berdebat.

"Tapi, kan, Baekhyun sedang sakit. Kau ini tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan apa membiarkan temanmu kesakitan seperti itu?" balas Chanyeol.

Ganti Luhan yang merengut. Semua orang tahu kalau Luhan tidak senang disebut sebagai orang yang tidak punya perasaan. Entah kenapa sebabnya, pokoknya Luhan tidak senang akan hal itu.

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut hingga Chanyeol menengok jam tangannya dan berseru panik kalau kelas sudah hampir dimulai. Ah, Cho-songsaeng selalu marah-marah kalau ada yang terlambat di kelasnya.

Kecuali kepada Kim Jongin, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat. Ya, hanya Kim Jongin saja yang sudah tidak mempan dengan omelan Cho-songsaeng. Mungkin Cho-songsaeng sudah lelah mengomeli Kim Jongin. Semua kalimatnya seolah masuk dari telinga kiri dan langsung keluar dari telinga kanan. Tidak ada yang masuk ke otak namja tan itu sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mendadak tidak siap. Membayangkan ia akan melewati kelas dengan sosok Kim Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah hal yang… oh, astaga, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan itu sebelumnya. Membayangkan ia akan berkenalan dengan Kim Jongin saja ia tidak pernah.

Aduh, bagaimana ini?

Tapi, ketakutan Kyungsoo hilang ketika ia telah tiba di kelas. Matanya berkeliling memandang seluruh isi ruangan. Dahinya berkerut. Huh? Meja sebelah Kyungsoo kosong. Kim Jongin sudah tidak ada. Berusaha tidak peduli, Kyungsoo segera duduk di tempatnya. Mulai memperhatikan Cho-songsaeng yang sedang memberikan materi.

10 menit sebelum pertemuan berakhir, Kim Jongin baru muncul.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam ketika Kyungsoo mengecek jam tangannya. Ia menguap, ngantuk. Uh, ini sudah dua kali. Entah mengapa, tapi hari ini Kyungsoo merasa badannya capek semua. Apa mungkin karena ia kurang tidur? Mungkin juga, sih.

Kyungsoo sekarang bekerja sambilan menjadi penjaga kasir di sebuah minimarket. Hanya pekerjaan ringan dengan upah sedikit. Kyungsoo, sih, tidak mempermasalahkan upahnya. Uang kiriman orang tuanya selama ini selalu lebih dari cukup untuk keperluan-keperluan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu hanya ingin coba-coba bekerja sambilan seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Selain menjadi penjaga kasir, Kyungsoo juga bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah café pada Sabtu dan Minggu. Mulai dari pagi hingga malam. Hanya di hari Senin, Kyungsoo mengosongkan jadwal sorenya dari urusan kerja-kerjaan. Karena hari Minggunya sudah diambil alih oleh tugasnya menjadi pelayan, Kyungsoo memilih Senin sore sebagai waktu istirahatnya.

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo menguap untuk yang keempat kalinya, seseorang masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat malam, selamat berbelanja di-…" Suara Kyungsoo mendadak menghilang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja masuk. Seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan seringaian seksi.

"Selamat malam, Kyung…" Kim Jongin membalas. Nadanya menggoda. Kyungsoo gelagapan. Wajahnya terasa panas. Melihat itu, Kim Jongin terkekeh, lalu lanjut memasuki deretan snack dan minuman.

Aduh, kenapa hari ini Kyungsoo harus bertemu Kim Jongin terus, sih? Apa Kim Jongin mengikutinya? Tidak, tidak mungkin ini takdir, kan? Kyungsoo tidak mau ditakdirkan bersama dengan Kim Jongin!

Kim Jongin meletakkan beberapa minuman kaleng di atas meja kasir, lalu kembali lagi ke deretan snack. Mengambil beberapa bungkus snack besar dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. Mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo.

Sedetik, Kyungsoo terlarut dalam tatapannya. Iris kecoklatan dan pupil hitam kelam seolah memiliki celah yang begitu dalam. Dua detik, Kyungsoo penasaran, apakah dari celah itu ia bisa mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Kim Jongin? Detik ketiga, Kyungsoo dapat melihat bayangan dirinya di mata Kim Jongin. Kira-kira, apa yang dipikirkan Kim Jongin tentang dirinya? Detik keempat, aura mata itu mendadak berubah. Seksi, menggoda. Detik kelima, Kim Jongin berkedip.

"Kau tidak akan menghitungnya?" Suara berat Kim Jongin lagi-lagi memecah lamunan Kyungsoo. Membuat namja bermata bulat itu gelagapan dan langsung menyambar kaleng-kaleng minuman untuk dihitung. Jongin mengulum senyum. Ada sengatan-sengatan kecil yang ia rasakan tiap kali ia melihat namja di depannya ini merona malu. "Oh, ya, Kyung," panggilnya.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Tangannya masih dengan cekatan memasukkan kaleng-kaleng minuman tersebut ke dalam plastik, lanjut dengan bungkus-bungkus snack.

"Kyungsoo-yah…"

"Totalnya 34.340 won," potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Namja tan itu terdiam sebentar. Jeda hening yang menurut Kyungsoo agak lama. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, baru ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik beberapa lembar uang dari sana, meletakkan di atas meja, dan mengambil plastik di tangan Kyungsoo. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ia berbalik.

Tapi, belum sempat Kim Jongin meraih pintu, ia kembali berbalik, merogoh isi plastiknya, mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman, dan meletakkannya tepat di depan Kyungsoo. "Jangan sampai mengantuk. Malam-malam begini banyak orang berbahaya." Setelahnya, Kim Jongin benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Apa-apaan ini? Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terperangah akan perilaku Kim Jongin. Setelah kejadian di kelas, di mana Kim Jongin tiba-tiba sudah duduk rapi di kelas satu setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai, Kim Jongin yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius, Kim Jongin yang mengajaknya mengobrol, Kim Jongin yang memanggilnya 'Kyung', dan Kim Jongin yang mengucapkan 'maaf', kini masih lanjut lagi dengan aksi Kim Jongin yang mengucapkan 'selamat malam', Kim Jongin yang menatap matanya, Kim Jongin yang sok akrab dengannya, Kim Jongin yang memberinya minuman, juga Kim Jongin yang mengatakan untuk berhati-hati saat malam.

Mutlak. Keanehan mutlak seorang Kim Jongin.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih kaleng tersebut. Minuman bersoda rasa anggur. Ragu, Kyungsoo membukanya. Buih-buih soda sedikit memercik keluar dengan desisan khas. Lalu, cairan di dalamnya sebagian kecil telah berpindah ke rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Soda-soda tersebut segera menyebar di kerongkongan Kyungsoo, menyebabkan rasa menyengat. Kyungsoo mengernyit sesaat.

Tapi sedetik setelahnya, seulas senyum tak dapat ditahan. Hatinya menghangat.

_Gomawo, Jongin-ah._

* * *

"Oh, Jongin! Yaa, kau lama sekali. Habis dari mana saja kau?" sambut Oh Sehun ketika melihat Jongin, sahabatnya, baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya dari apartemen Sehun ke minimarket terdekat hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari 5 menit. Maka, kalau pulang pergi sekaligus memilih snack, tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 10 menit. Tapi Jongin malah baru kembali setelah hampir setengah jam!

Dengan sebungkus snack di tangannya, Sehun mendekat ke arah Jongin. "Yaa, apa ada masalah ketika kau pergi tadi?"

Jongin terdiam, tidak menjawab.

"Yaa, Jongin-ah. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah, kah?" Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri. Sehun mulai kesal. "Oke, terserah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Jongin lantas menatap Sehun. "Ani, hanya saja, aku tadi bertemu seseorang." Bayangan wajah seorang Do Kyungsoo langsung memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana mata bulat itu menatapnya. Rona merah di wajahnya. Bibir tebal berbentuk unik itu ketika berbicara. Juga, Jongin masih ingat rasanya ketika ia menyebutkan nama 'Kyung' dari mulutnya. Ada getaran tersendiri yang tidak dapat Jongin jelaskan. Ah, lupakan, Jongin, lupakan. Jangan dibayangkan terus.

"Aah… Nugu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "Perempuan? Laki-laki? Eung… Kau tidak mungkin bertemu dengan… banci?"

Sebuah bantal sofa sukses menimpuk kepala Sehun, membuatnya mengerang. Dilanjut dengan derai tawa dari keduanya.

"Dia laki-laki," jawab Jongin pada akhirnya. "Dan kau tahu, Sehun-ah? Dia berbeda dari laki-laki kebanyakan. Dia tampak baik luar dalam. Ah, benar-benar…" Kali ini Jongin membiarkan wajah Kyungsoo memenuhi otaknya lagi.

Melihat Jongin yang seperti ini, Sehun tertawa. "Yaa, kau tampak konyol!"

"Konyol?"

"Haha.. Ya, kau benar-benar tampak konyol! Uh, Kim Jongin yang beredar di luar sana tidak akan menampakkan muka konyol seperti itu!" Tawa Sehun makin kencang.

"Memang mukaku seperti apa?"

"Seperti orang jatuh cinta! Haha! Oh, God! Kim Jongin jatuh cinta! Hahaha…"

Jongin lantas tertawa juga. Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa ia tertawa karena terpaksa. Dari lubuk hatinya sendiri, ia bertanya-tanya. Apa benar aku jatuh cinta? Pada Do Kyungsoo?

Tidak mungkin…

…kan?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hehe.. Annyeong readerdeul~ Ini fanfic perdana Autumn di sini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya.**

**Duh, Autumn gugup nih. Takut ada yang nggak suka. Maaf soalnya Autumn gak terlalu pinter nulis cerita ff. Maaf juga kalo ada typo. Moga readerdeul suka ya. **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya :)**

**Oh iya, salam kenal!**


End file.
